Dr Cullen's travels: Meeting Mickaella Quinn
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: First of a series I'm just starting. Carlisle Cullen travels and meet a lot of people. Here he arrives in Colorado Springs and meet a medicine woman. She would be a great companion. Will he change her? Will his secret be discovered? Sully/Mickaella pairing, Matthew/Ingrid. Give it a chance and review please. One shot.


_**Doctor Carlisle Cullen's travels:**_

_Doctor Quinn, medicine woman_

It was the year 1867 and Carlisle was traveling, as he had been doing since his transition to this new life.

It was late in the evening when he came by a town called Colorado Springs. He would have been fine traveling some more but it would have raised suspicions and so he decided to try and find a place to stay in town. It seemed to be a lovely town and he was curious to find out more. Who knew, maybe he would find a friend here.

He started by renting a space in the stables for his trusty horse. It had been hard to calm the animal down and to convince him not to be afraid of him but he had done it and was quite proud of himself.

Walking out of the stables and paying the blacksmith, Robert-E, Carlisle started to walk toward the small store. In small places like this, the store was where you could find all the information you wanted. He was halfway there when he was interrupted.

"Hello Sir, You're new! Are you looking for something special?" A young boy asked him.

He had blond hair and an innocent face that was smiling kindly at him.

"I'm traveling, looking for the right place to settle." The Cold one replied politely in a soft voice.

"Well, our town is a very nice place to settle down. Where are you from? I'm Bryan by the way, Bryan Cooper."

"I'm originally from England but I've been traveling for a long time. My name is Carlisle Cullen." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you. What are you looking for exactly? A place to stay?" Bryan asked.

"Oh, that would be nice but I need to stay in a town that needs me... Do you have a doctor here?" Carlisle asked the young boy.

"Oh yes! Ma's the doctor."

"Your mother?" Carlisle asked.

Carlisle had met women that were mid-wife and sometimes women who gave out herbal remedies in towns without a doctor but never a woman that was an actual doctor, especially in a town so far west and so small.

"Well, she's not really my mother, she adopted my sister, my brother and me after our real ma' died. She's from Boston and a real doctor. She's really pretty too and the best doctor ever. She heals a lot of people around here. She even operated me when I fell down, hit my head and became blind and now I can see as well as before!" Bryan explained and he sounded very proud of his mother.

"Well, I would love to meet her. I've never met a woman doctor before."

"Well, come on then. She should be back soon. Sully took her to the reservation. Could Dancing teaches her the use of his medicine while she helps him heal his people when he doesn't know what to do." Bryan explained.

"A woman doctor and open-minded... I didn't really expect that in the west... It's nice to know." The Cold one replied.

"How come your eyes are gold?" Bryan asked the man out of the blue as they walked towards the clinic.

"Oh hum... I was born this way... It's a very rare thing... I got it from my father and have never seen anyone else with eyes like this before." Carlisle lied.

"Okay... Oh, here's Ma and Sully now. Come!" The young boy grabbed Carlisle's hand, apparently not caring that it was cold and hard and ran with him to a beautiful woman getting down from her horse.

Next to her was a man that could be described as _outdoorsy_. He had a domesticated wolf with him and Carlisle hoped the animal wouldn't react too badly about him... Animals didn't really liked him, maybe because he fed from them... It had taken him several weeks all alone with his horse to get him to trust him and he didn't know how he would explain it if the dog broke his jaw trying to bite him.

"Bryan, I see you've made a friend!" The woman exclaimed with a blinding, heart warming smile.

"Ma', this is Carlisle Cullen, he's traveling and he's a doctor. Doctor Cullen, this is Doctor Mike, my Ma'." Bryan introduced eagerly.

"Nice to meet you. When your son told me the town's doctor was a woman I was eager to meet you. It's rather unusual, especially here in the West." Carlisle greeted, shaking her hand.

"I'm Mickealla Quinn, but people here call me Doctor Mike. This is Sully. How long are you planing on staying?" She asked him.

"I don't really know...not too long though. I'm mainly looking for a place to settle down, a place that doesn't already have a doctor. A place that needs me and doesn't have too much sun because I have a bad skin reaction to it." He explained.

"Well, you're welcome to stay at the clinic a few days if you want. Surely traveling that much can be tiring. You can stay here, rest and get to know the people. I don't mind sharing my clinic for a while and I'm sure some of my patients would be more than happy to be treated by a man for once... Sometimes they're too embarrassed to come to me with their problems and end up going all the way to Denver." The woman doctor offered nicely.

"Thank you, I think I'll take you up on your offer for a few days... At least until the end of the week. My horse deserves to get some rest too." Carlisle replied with a smile.

Mickaella guided him inside while Sully took Bryan for some pie at Grace's. She promised to join them as soon as Carlisle was settled. She gave him a quick tour of her place and when he politely decline to join them for pie, she left him alone, understanding that he needed to rest. She promised to come and pick him up later so he could join her on her rounds.

.

Carlisle was glad that the weather was so cloudy for the next few days, it allowed him to leave the clinic and follow Mickaella on her rounds far from town. He learned a lot from her but he also taught her a lot of valuable information he had gathered over the years.

She was really good company and he knew that he wouldn't forget her anytime soon.

When she took him to the reservation, he felt that her good friend Cloud Dancing knew who and what he was and so he discreetly told him that he meant nobody any harm, that he was only trying to make friends, that he drank animal blood, not human. He managed to gain the Cheyenne's trust and became friends with them too.

As he got to know Mickaella, he caught himself thinking that she would be the perfect companion for him but unfortunately, he couldn't change her, not like this. She was in good health, she had children to take care of and was obviously involved with Sully who was a very nice man and had become a good friend of his... She was also really needed in this town.

She could have been a great companion for him but he couldn't bring himself to be selfish enough to tear her away from the perfect life she had worked so hard to build for herself in Colorado Springs. It would have been against everything he believed in and would have bought him a ticket for Hell so instead he stayed with her for a couple of months, staying inside when it was sunny.

Of course at first him staying inside so much had raised suspicions from people but Mickaella confirmed that some people were sensible to sun light and so they all bought it. They all agreed to the fact that Carlisle was a good man, especially since he was single and didn't spend all of his time in the Saloon. Hank was the only one who had a hard time accepting Carlisle and this was the only reason: he didn't go to the Saloon, ever.

Carlisle had also bonded with the reverend when he told him that his father used to be one too. of course, he hide the fact that his father used to chase vampires all over London and to set them on fire but the two men had been able to bond non the less.

During his stay, he went out camping with Sully one time and when they got attacked by a bear, Carlisle had to kill the beast in front of his friend, who was shocked to say the least. A man killing a bear with his bare hands wasn't something you could see everyday, especially since the claw's hadn't even touched the skin.

That incident forced Carlisle to reveal his secret to Sully who had heard the legends from his Cheyenne friends and when he got Carlisle's word that he wouldn't hurt anyone here or anywhere, their friendship was as strong as ever.

"It mustn't be easy to be alone all the time..." Sully told him as he skinned the bear (might as well be useful right? He was dead anyway).

"It's not, but I'm confident that some day I'll find a companion willing to share my way of life, my way of feeding..." he replied.

"I hope you will. Well, just so you know, you can stay here as long as you want." Sully offered.

"Thank you, it's very nice of you but I don't want to raise suspicions..."

"I understand... Well, you have a few months before you do and since winter is coming, you won't be bothered by the sun much... I know that Mickaella likes having you around." Sully said.

"And I like spending time here with her and everyone... It's almost like being human... Now tell me my friend, when are you going to finally propose to her?" Carlisle asked her.

"Oh... I... I don't know... I wish I could have a ring first... I know it's important for her... I'd like to be able to pay for the house I want to build for us too..." Sully replied.

"Well, as you know my father was a noble man and I have a lot of money... Especially since I work and don't spend that much of it... You, Mickaella and the kids, you became very good friends of mine, almost like family... Mike is like the sister I never had and you're a true brother to me, especially now that you know... I have a ring that used to belong to my mother and i'd like for you to have it." Carlisle explained.

"I can't do that, it's yours. What if you meet Love and want to give it to her?" Sully asked him.

"Don't worry about that, I still have my grandmother's engagement ring and my aunt's rings, she married 3 times. I have more than enough. It would really mean a lot to me if you'd take it." Carlisle offered, showing his friend the ring he had put in his pocket, hoping the opportunity to offer it would rise.

"I... I don't know what to say..." Sully replied, looking at the magnificent ring in awe.

"Accept it, tell me that you'll take it. This way you'll always have something to remember me by." The vampire insisted.

"Fine... I will take it. Thanks a lot Carlisle. You're a great friend." Sully smiled as he hugged his cold friend.

"You're welcome. Now, I know that you won't accept my money to build your house but I hope you'll allow me to help you make it... With my strengths and my speed, you'll be able to work normally and finish the house quickly." Carlisle explained.

"That would be great! I already know where I want it." Sully replied before he explained what he wanted to do to Carlisle.

The two men spent the night talking over details and the next day, when they came back home, Sully asked Doctor Mike to go on a walk with him so he could propose while Carlisle promised to stay with the kids until they came back.

.

Carlisle stayed until Sully's house was done and then he left, promising to come back for the wedding.

Since the wedding was on a sunny day, Carlisle watched from afar and joined everyone for the party later, promising his friends to stay in town until they came back from their honeymoon.

Over the months he had spent there, Sully had convinced him to trust Mickaella and the kids with his secret and so they knew everything about him. The vampire felt happier now because even when he couldn't be with them, he new that somewhere, there was a human family that cared about him.

When Bryan's rabid dog (Pup) bit Ingrid, Doctor Mike sent him a telegram, hoping he would have a cure for it but sadly he didn't. He arrived just as the Reverend left, having just married the young couple and was sad to say that he didn't have any cure for it yet.

"There has to be something you can do..." Matthew begged of him.

"There is a thing... I...I could change her...If that's what she wants... But we wouldn't be able to stay here, she wouldn't be able to see her family ever again... and you'd have to either change too or forget about her..." Carlisle said.

"We talked about it one day... We all talked about what you were and if we'd like to become a vampire should anything happen that left our lives in danger, knowing that we wouldn't be alone and that we'd be able to trust you to guide us..." Mickaella informed her vampire friend.

"And?" Carlisle asked.

"Change us. Change both Ingrid and me. That's what we discussed, what we wanted... It's the best solution." Matthew asked him.

"You wouldn't be able to see your family again for at least a year until you're under control, would you be able to accept this?" Carlisle warned the young man that was almost his age.

"I know, I can do it. Please, do it." He begged him.

"Okay... We should transport her in an isolated part of the mountains first, so we know that nobody will disturb us." Carlisle informed him and soon, they were saying goodbye and leaving, him carrying Ingrid on his trusty horse and Matthew following close behind him.

Once they reached the most isolated part, Carlisle bit them both and explained what was happening and everything they didn't know yet about being a vampire.

When they woke up 3 days later, he took them hunting and after they both took down a bear (and skinned it after feeding), Carlisle taught them everything he knew about control. Since the couple seemed eager to be alone, their desire for each other only amplified, Carlisle decided to stop his lesson giving for now and let them have some private time.

He informed them that he was going to go back to town and inform their family that they had survived the change and would write to them later and they both nodded, accepting his departure, eager to be left alone so they could finally enjoy being married.

When he came back, Carlisle made sure to be noisy so the couple could stop their activities and know he was on his way.

"Your mother gave me a couple of bags with your things and a picture of the family. She told everyone that Matthew got a good job offer he couldn't refuse in Washington and that he had to leave. She told them that Ingrid got cured with an experimental treatment and that you two left together. Everyone believes it." Carlisle told them as he looked outside while they got dressed.

"Thank you." Matthew said.

"There's also a letter from Bryan... he really feels bad and he feels like it's his fault if Ingrid got bitten... He's blaming himself and I think you should answer him before we go anywhere or work anymore on your control." Carlisle advised, looking at the two of them.

"It's not his fault, I knew it was dangerous when I went to give Pup more water... Poor Bryan..." Ingrid exclaimed.

"We'll write him a nice long letter right now." Matthew nodded and Carlisle watched as they both calmly sat in a corner and read the letter before answering it.

The next few months, they stayed together. Matthew and Ingrid had a very good control and managed to stay around humans very soon. This allowed them to visit their family for Christmas. They gave Bryan a new dog, another young wolf that they had found, all alone in the woods. This time it was a female.

After that, they decided to be on their own for a while and Carlisle left them, knowing that they would find him eventually and keep in touch with him since Matthew had a gift: he was a tracker. It would be easy for him to find Carlisle when they wanted to see him.

.

A few years later, when Mickealla wrote to him that because of an infection she had to burn all of her medical equipment, he sent her enough money to buy it all again, telling her that he had had a few very fruitful investment and that he was going to donate the money to a hospital anyway. She was a great doctor and so she needed great equipment.

He stayed in touch with her all her life and over the years, he kept an eye on her descendants, wanting to know what became of the children of Dr Mike and Sully, his first friends since he became a vampire. He had promised them to always keep an eye out for them and to be there for them if they ever needed it.

Later, when he changed Edward and Esmee, he introduced them to Matthew and Ingrid, which he introduced as his brother and his sister. If the couple didn't always stay with him, they saw each other at least once a year.

* * *

**This is the first chapter to this story, you'll be able to decide what other cross over I do on the theme "_Carlisle Cullen travels and meet people_" on the poll on my profile.**

**I'm not really happy with this one yet So I might rewrite it later but here it is now. Each now chapter for this story will be in a different crossover section, depending on what it's crossed over with.**

**I hope you enjoyed it**

**Please Review, it would be a great Christmas present for me.**

**Happy Holidays.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
